1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed change controller for a vehicle, and particularly a speed change controller for a vehicle which performs the shift change by the driving force of an actuator without using a shift pedal.
2. Description of Background Art
In a speed change gear generally used in a motorcycle, motorized bicycle or the like, the movement of a foot-operated type shift pedal is transmitted to a shift drum through a ratchet mechanism, to selectively operate a plurality of shift forks which are cam engaged with the shift drum and intermittently rotated for performing the shift change.
In an electric speed change gear without the shift pedal, there is known a technique wherein a shift drum is rotated by a motor operated on the basis of a speed change command signal outputted from a shift switch, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. S61-81043.
In a shift drum drive mechanism using a foot-operated type shift pedal, even when the gear of the transmission is not smoothly engaged, the shift change is finally completed by repeating the shift operation. However, in the electric speed change gear, a complex control is required for suitably performing the gear engagement operation in the shift change.